Jealous
by Muddi the Mudkip
Summary: "She doesn't like you back." "Who, Tawni? If not, why did she prank with me?" "I mean, in the whole like-like sense." "What are we, five?" "Just trust me on this, Nico. Don't go chasing after a lost heart. You'll only end up back where you started." Taco!


**Due to popular demand, I am back with more Tawnico (which I have decided is what I am going to call it. It was the first name of the pairing that I saw. Yes, in the summary I used the word Taco, but that was because I was running out of space and I needed to clarify which couple I was writing about and- okay, I'm done.)!**

* * *

"Hey, Nico. So, I heard you, uh, pranked with Tawni."

"Yeah."

"Again."

"Yeah."

"For what, the fifth time this week?"

"G, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried for you."

"I'd be more worried for Chad. Did you see what color we turned his hair to yesterday?"

"Yeah, that was funny and all, but I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say to you."

"That I should stop pranking?"

"Well, not entirely. Just stop pranking with Tawni."

"Do you want me to prank with… Sonny?"

"Well, she's fine, but-."

"Zora?"

"She pranks better solo-."

"Marshall?"

"Nico, just don't prank with Tawni!"

"Why not?"

"I may not have a lot of expertise in this area, but I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Once again I say, G, what are you getting at?"

Grady paused for a moment and said, "She doesn't like you back."

"Who, Tawni? If not, why did she prank with me?"

"I mean, in the whole like-like sense."

"What are we, five?"

"Just trust me on this, Nico. Don't go chasing after a lost heart. You'll only end up back where you started."

"G, you're making it sound like I… love Tawni or something."

"Like I said before, I may not be an expert at these things, but I can tell when my best friend is in love with someone."

"I'm in love with every girl I meet. Okay, maybe not Sonny. Oh, and Zora would just be wrong. And definitely not Ms. Bitterman! Okay, I'm in love with girls who aren't already taken, and are within a reasonable age limit. And aren't ugly."

"Nico, admit it! You think that Tawni is a bit better than all the other girls that meet your requirements!"

"Well, yeah, y'know, she being our cast mate and what not."

"Nico. You put exploding eggs into the cafeteria food on Tuesday. Every time I asked if we were going to put something into the food, you always said 'Oh, maybe next time, G, when I'm with someone special.' Hurt my feelings every time."

"Look, man, I'm sorry, but-"

"Is Tawni more special than I am? I who has always been the thing to come out of you? I who stuck to you like glue when you had that strange toe fungus? I who has been with you since your very first girlfriend? I who ate all of your broccoli when you didn't want any of it? Has all of that just gone to waste?"

"G, you're creeping me out a bit."

"Dude, I thought we were best friends. Friends who didn't let more special girls come between us."

"Are you… okay?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Really? Because it seems that you're a bit jealous of me pranking with Tawni."

"Well… okay, yes, I _am _jealous that you picked Tawni over me to put exploding eggs in the cafeteria food, but that's partly my fault that I've been so busy writing my sketch. But the real reason I'm getting so involved is because I know that you like Tawni."

"Because she's my-"

"Co-star, I know! I meant in the like-like way. Yes, I do know that we are not five, but we act like it!"

"Grady, calm down!" He was starting to wave his arms around crazily.

"I know that she doesn't like-like you back because she like-likes somebody else! I don't want your heart to be broken because I know that once you like-like someone, you don't give up until they like-like you also, but Tawni like-likes someone else so it is improbable that she will ever like-like you!" Grady took a deep breath here.

"You lost me at the first like-like."

Grady groaned and got up from our commissary table. "I have to get back to work on my sketch. Just remember, don't go wasting your time on Tawni. It wouldn't be too bad if she was just a regular girl, but she's your cast mate, after all. " He started to walk away, but I quickly stopped him.

"Wait, G!"

"Yeah?"

"You said she liked someone else. Who?"

"Oh. It's James Conroy. I overheard her talking to Sonny about him."

"Oh."

Awkward pause.

"See you later." Grady scuttled out quickly.

It was on Friday when Grady and I had this conversation. He had currently been working on writing a sketch all week, hoping to surprise us all with a hilarious one. However, he refused to let us help him or even let us take a sneak peek at it, so I was forced to go into a state of boredom. But when I saw that Tawni was bored too, what with Sonny with Chad and Zora doing who knows what, I decided to invite her into a pranking extravaganza. She looked extremely happy that I asked her, so I decided to do something special.

I put exploding eggs in the cafeteria food.

There's always been this law against me and the cafeteria food. Sure, it's disgusting and it tastes like burnt garbage, but I've never had a flaming passion against it. I always thought of the cafeteria food as off limits to the laws of pranking. But with Tawni… with Tawni, it just felt _right_. Yeah, you may go with G's five year old way of saying it, but I _don't _like-like Tawni. Promise. I just really like pranking with Tawni. All week. But that's only because Grady was too busy with his sketch to make the time to make Chad's hair turn purple. And all Tawni and I did was put hair dye in his shampoo!

Grady has just gone insane with the fact that he can't get a girlfriend, and is trying to create all of these theories about my own love life. And about that cast mate remark, wasn't it _he _who fake dated Sonny? Yeah, and he's just making up the whole 'Tawni likes James Conroy' story up. Didn't she hate him? Why would she fall in love with someone she hates? Okay, Sonny was a different story, but this is _Tawni_. This just isn't a Tawni thing to do. Have other events transpired?

Most importantly, though, _why am I letting this bother me?_ I'm not in love with Tawni. I do _care _for Tawni, however. Oh, this is stupid, I should just go and talk to her!

Deciding to get off my lazy butt, I went over to Tawni's dressing room and knocked twice.

"Come in!" her voice said.

I turned the knob to see that the door was locked. "Tawni, the door's locked."

"Whoops! Sorry!" The door clicked unlocked. "Now you can come in."

"Thanks," I said, finally entering the door. I took one look at Tawni and fell hard. The light was shining perfectly on her hair, and her makeup was bringing out the amazing complexion in her skin, and-

"So, Nico, what do you need?" Tawni asked, snapping me back to reality. "Ooh, are we going to go prank some more? I have this great idea that involves a rubber hat and-"

"Tawni, do you like James?" No use in beating around the bush.

"Wh-What?"

"Do you like James Conroy?"

"No, I hate that jerk! Why are you asking?"

"Uh… no reason. See you later."

"Wait, Nico!" Tawni stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"Everything's fine," I said. "Nothing is wrong."

"It doesn't seem like nothing is wrong."

"I'm _fine_."

"Then why did you ask me if I liked James?"

"Just curious."

Tawni paused for a moment then got a huge smile on her face. "Nico, are you jealous of James?"

"Wha- No, I am not!"

"I think you are!"

"You are thinking incorrectly!"

Tawni gave me a look that told me that she wasn't buying any of it. "Just admit it Nico, you're jealous of James!"

"Well, not particularly just him."

Tawni's face grew a look of confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Tawni, do you like anybody? As in like-like?"

"What are you, five?"

"Hang with me, Tawni."

"Well, yeah, I do like someone."

"Oh." I started to turn around, but Tawni put another hand on my shoulder.

"And he's standing in this room."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by Tawni's lips pressing onto mine. So Tawni _didn't_ like me? Ha!

Take that, G.

* * *

**This will probably be my last story for a while since school's about to start for me. But in any case, I won't be too busy to read some reviews! (_real _subtle, Muddi)**


End file.
